saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Hyou Clan
The Hyou (縹) clan, known as the "Light Indigo Clan," is a powerful, but mysterious clan in Saiunkoku. Unlike the other eight clans, it does not possess territory of its own. Despite not being involved in major political roles, the clan still has great influence over people and is treated as almost equal to the seven most powerful clans of Saiunkoku in terms of nobility. Many of its citizens have mysterious powers. Although not one of the fabled Eight Colored Clans of Saiunkoku, the Hyou clan nevertheless holds an important position. It was founded by the first Emperor's sister, Sou Youki, and the daughters of the imperial Shi clan are still routinely sent to them to be trained as priestesses or to be married off. The Hyou clan almost never marries outside itself although there have been a few rare exceptions such as Eiki Hyou, who chose to marry Enjun Sa. Many members of the Hyou clan have supernatural powers, especially the women. Their founder sealed off 108 spirits into a mirror by playing the erhu; after Shouka Kou frees the spirits by deliberately shattering the mirror, Shusui is able to pacify them by playing the erhu herself. Noted Members *'Hyou Ruka' - The older sister of Riō (senior). She is just as obsessed with him as he is with Bara-hime, so that she even wants to take over Shuurei's body so her brother will finally look at her in that way. Unlike her brother, her physical appearance reflects her true age, although in the anime she projects the apparition of a younger woman when speaking to others. Her son Ren is the real mastermind of Jyasenkyō, which started the problems in Sa province during Shuurei and Eigetsu's time as governor. She is portrayed by Kyōko Hikami in the anime series. *'Hyou Riou' (Sr.) - He is the head of the Hyou clan and maintains a youthful appearance, despite being about eighty years old. He accuses Shouka of stealing Shokun and Shusui from him, and is eager to meet Shuurei because she looks like his lost Bara-hime. He is portrayed by Toshihiko Seki in the anime series. *'Hyou Riou' (Jr.) - Riō's son has exactly the same name (both pronunciation and kanji) as his father. First seen during the plague in Sa province, he follows his father's orders and goes on missions for him. Ryuuki often confides his feelings for Shuurei to him. Riō currently works in Kiyō as the Head of Sentoshō (Department of the Cave of Immortals). He is portrayed by Yuki Kaida in the anime series. *'Uu Uu' - Requested leave from the Hyou clan from Ruka, with the two agreeing to "meet again at Twilight". As a government official, works extremely hard, despite his advanced age. He and Riou (Jr) are close and Riou can often be seen carrying Uu Uu around on his back. Has mystical powers, including the ability to repair sacred seals and to travel long distances in spirit form. *'Hyou Eiki' - The wife of Sa Enjun, has apparently severed ties to the clan after her marriage. *'Bara-hime' - The "Rose Princess," Bara-hime is kept locked in a tower which only certain members of the Hyou clan are allowed to enter. Rumored to have special powers, including the ability to heal. *'Hyou Shusui' - The chief lady-in-waiting of the Imperial Harem of the Inner Palace, secretly an assassin in the Wolves of the Wind. *'Hien-hime' - The mother of Hyou Riou the Younger and the daughter of Ou Ki, the imperial chancellor of government affairs. Her body is the current vessel for Ruka. References Category:Seven Noble Clans of Saiunkoku Category:Factions and Organizations